raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Innocent
The fourth chapter! I liked the previous one better, but this one is still kind of good. Enjoy! 20:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of Lan Se <-- Fanon: Planning Fanon: Smuggled --> Innocent Even though we saw plenty of crimes the day after, we still couldn't find one gang. I was still surprised I bent fire in my sleep, but we had more important things to do. We never were able to chase the criminals. It was as if they were disappearing into thin air... Height. Maybe we have a better view from on the rooftops! "I think we should get an air view." "Do you think that is going to help?" "Yes. We saw them, but they just disappeared. I'll go up, you can stay down. If you could just launch m-...." I was already ten feet in the air. Maybe Elena thought that she was not a very powerful bender, but I knew she was. She told me she encountered some badgermoles. I'm surprised they didn't crush her. There! I saw it from the corner of my eye. A small boy took a piece of gold. I'm going to follow him. How can I warn Elena? There is water in a vase over there. I use it to get the attention of Elena. She turns. She is also on to him. He is very agile. Where is he going? He just made a big jump. Earth or airbender. Why are the alleys so crowded? They were empty yesterday. I can still see the boy. He opens a door. He stopped. I can't see Elena. Should I go alone? The door was already closing and it may have a lock. I jump. The boy sees me. "What are you doing here?" "Who are you working for?" "Why would I tell you?" "Because I need money. This is the quickest way to get around." "Why would I trust you?" "You can't." The boy smiled. I knew he had accepted me. "Are you alone?" "I have a friend." "Then you should get him. Come here tomorrow morning and we'll see what we can do for you." "OK." I need to find Elena. I need to tell her about my adventure. I can already hear her voice. "How was your day?" My daydream just became reality. There she is, with her green eyes telling me she already knows. "Did you track me with earthbending?" "It's pretty nice. The technique comes from the badgermoles." "Tomorrow we are thieves. Ready for our last innocent day?" We rode off on Sudu. We picnicked on a mountain. We were talking about the village. I was still wondering if I could get a bending teacher in the gang. If I needed to master firebending, there must be at least one firebender in a gang in the Fire Nation, right? "What do you think the most beautiful element is?" The question overwhelmed me. I only bent water, and unknowingly fire, so I only knew what one of the elements was like. "I think air. Then you are free to go wherever you want. If there is an unsolvable problem, then you need to look at it from another perspective. Like today. Why are you asking?" "If you ever master earth, then you will know that there are no unsolvable problems. Only hard ones. I just wondered if the other elements are also that raw, without the soft ends, like earth." An earthquake. We were attacked! I saw the boy from earlier. There were other people with him. The one with the biggest moustache spoke: "So, you tried to find me?" Elena was brave enough to answer. "Yes. We need the money for the boat to the capital. I am Elena and this is Lee." He was laughing. He said to us: "If you wanted a ride to the capital, why didn't you say so?!" To his men, he said: "Guys, we have a smuggle case!" Category:Fanon